


Another

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did it hurt? It was a marriage of convenience, not love. It was still painful, when he called for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

Another (One)

Reina felt great ache in her chest, he had said the name again. The name of another woman as he held her in his arms. As They made love, well she wouldn't call it making love for he did not love her. Why did it hurt? They had married for convenience not love. He needed a wife and she was the only one he could trust. She had agreed thinking they could love each other in the future but no, that would not happen. He spoke someone else's name as he took from her each time. How could she begin to love him, if he loved another. She had agreed to his proposal too fast, she should have spoken with him first. She wanted this to stop, she needed this to stop. He did not love her but another. Did she die? Was that why he couldn't be with her. She wished she could make him happy but that was never going to happen.

Reina did not seek him or invite him to her rooms after dinner. He did not love her so it did not matter. She spent more time helping restore the kingdom, building a large garden to grow food for them. They didn't see much of each other before, now it was nonexistent. She missed her friend and companion but he was as busy as she was. He never sought her out, he ignored her as she did him. The kingdom was more important than their happiness. She wanted to speak with him, ask him about the name he called out too. But she was to much of a coward, what was the point she will only hurt herself. Had she fallen for him? Was that why it pained her so much. She hoped she did not. Life was hard enough by his side. 

She had drunk too much, they had celebrated a grand feast. They had made it to spring, her garden had flourished. Her people had food for the coming seasons. She was the Queen of Erebor. Reina had helped her husband, that was what he was, her husband. He loved another. She dreamed of him leaving her for the other, the one he loved. Her head was foggy, dizzy. What had happened? She recalled the feast, the celebration. Also Thorin grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. She had responded to his urgent kisses, she had missed this. His body against her, the pleasure she felt as he took her. But it ended with pain as always, more so than before. She had not stopped the tears as he whispered the name, he had fallen asleep holding her to his chest. She silently wepped, braking herself free. She ran to her room, sobbing on her bed. She did love him. How could she let this happen. He loved another, called for another. She cried herself to sleep, dreaming of a better life.

She had kept him at a distance, asking him to leave her be. He had complied, he left her alone. They had found out soon after she was with child. She felt devastated, he was bound to her more so than before. Before their marriage could be terminated but now, it is not possible. She will bare him an heir. She wondered how he felt, disappointed he couldn't be free. Did he want a child with the other woman. She didn't know, she didn't want to know.


End file.
